Receiving Flames
by SeaWolf13
Summary: The Hunger Games have tried Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Melark to their limit, but what if they have to go in again? And will everything be changed because of a simple pill? *EVERLARK*
1. Last Night

Chapter one

Last night

Katniss POV

The air is cold as it nips at my nose, I snuggle closer into Peeta's warmth and his arm tightens around my waist. He smiles a little in his sleep, but it doesn't last long. A frown pulls at his lips and his feet begin to fly crazily the sheets beginning to tangle around his feet.

"Peeta," I whisper, shaking his shoulder lightly.

He shakes his head and slurs, "Katniss, don't. Please."

I grip his shoulders like they are my life line, my nails digging into his skin, shaking him like a rag doll. "Peeta!" I screech.

He wakes with a start, staring blankly at my face, before he pulls me into a kiss. His mouth molding into mine and his calloused hands found my hips, tugging them lightly. I pull away and sigh.

He leans forward to kiss me again and I push him against the pillows with a slight giggle, "What was it about?"

He bites his lower lip, "Can I just not answer?"

"No," I shake my head quickly, slapping my self across the face with my hair.

He huffs a breath of surrender, "it was about you."

"I gathered that much," I lay on top of him, my chin slightly digging into his chest and my legs hooked around his thighs. "Would it help to tell me about it?"

He just shrugs as an answer, kissing the top of my head softly.

"Try."

"I just, I don't know Katniss."

"Please?"

"Fine, the hunger games this year was in this mountain range, full of active Volcanoes." He sighs. "We were the last contestants again, and you were looking so beautiful with your hair hanging loosely and, er- you looked like you, but we wouldn't kill each other and president snow spoke over the loud speaker thing. He said that if you jumped into the pit of lava, your whole family and I would live, so you jumped. And. And president snow didn't keep his promise; he killed them slowly in front of me. Prim first," I whimpered but he continued. "Then your mother, my family next, and Gale last."

I waited for Peeta to continue, but he just stared at my surprised face.

"Peeta," I breathe but he silences me with a kiss, a hungry kiss.

His hands slid into my hair as I played with the collar of his shirt.

The train eventually rocked us into a deep sleep.

**Peeta POV**

I watch Katniss sleep, using my arm as a pillow. The arm which I was quickly losing feeling to, great, but I didn't move. Katniss's face was softened by sleep and I was not going to be the one who woke her.

The sneer off her face and her eyebrows not positioned in a scowl, I can actually see a 17 year old girl, the one who would be Katniss if we didn't live here in this hell house we call District 12.

I sigh and replay the events of today.

DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT

_The day was full of poking and primping, make up and scars. Tonight we were going to the Capital's part of the tour. I grimaced at every suit Portia made me dress into. _

_The only thing that kept me sane was the thought of Katniss in the tight red dress I knew she was going to be forced to wear._

"_There!" Portia cried happily. "That's the suit!" _

_I looked down and studied the suit I was stuffed into. It was exactly like all the others, midnight back and white cuffs, but I did notice the shiny red tie._

_I nodded excitedly as if I notice the difference._

_At the party, Katniss and I surveyed the crowd of clowns that were supposed to be the best of the people in the capitol. My eyes were attracted to a very pregnant woman with green skin smiling at the man that was hooked on her arm with shiny purple lips._

_What if Katniss was pregnant? _

_Later on Katniss had her lips pressed against my ear, whispering Haymitch's plan. To the people standing by, it looked as if she was whispering sweet nothings into my ear. _

"_Good?" Katniss asked and I nodded, excited for this plan._

_People with cameras littered the party like ants, they were there to collect the goods for 'The Capitol Weekly' and boy, we were going to give them the goods._

_During a speech from Heavensbee, we snuck out, Katniss giggling quietly. We made it to the garden and stood silently among the shrubbery, until Katniss suddenly starts to pull her under wear off her ankles. _

"_What are you doing?" I hiss._

"_Giving them the goods," she smirks as she draped them over a bush._

_She dragged us farther into the garden and tugged off my jacket, the cool air nips at my chest as she unbuttons my shirt, halfway. _

_She hooked her ankle around my leg and wrapped her arms around my neck as she began to kiss me sloppily. I grin and kiss her back. _

_A few minutes later, or it could be hours, we hear footsteps advancing up on us. I'm tempted to pull away as we hear Effie's scream. Apparently they found Katniss's underwear._

_Katniss smiles against my lips and I laugh, kissing her harder. _

"_This is improper!" Effie screeches as camera flashes flood my senses. I pull slowly away and smile slightly at Katniss's bruised mouth. "You two should be very disappointed in your selves! I mean really? Were you two raised in a barn? This was a proper and fancy Party! We're leaving!"_

"_No Effie, we were raised in District twelve," I say without emotion._

_Haymitch winks at me and holds up Katniss's lacy underwear, I snatch them with a fake snarl. Cameras are flashing like crazy now. _

"_You two aren't going to be going to each others room after this, this stunt! And forget about all your little 'outings'!" Effie seems to be losing it._

_Katniss's eyes show of true fear as Effie grabs our ears and starts to drag us to the train._

DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT

I chuckle at the thought of Effie preventing us from doing anything in those towering heels and those skirts she calls dresses.

I am eventually driven toward sleep by Katniss's steady breaths beating against my neck.

**Katniss POV**

I feel his warmth radiating under and around me, my stomach growls, but I ignore it. Snuggling deeper into his warmth.

Peeta wakes up slowly and by his voice I can tell he's smiling, "Katniss, sweetie, it's time to get up." He gently kisses the top of my head as I groan and shake my head,"No, and if you ever call me sweetie or any other pet name, you're not going to find your paint brushes for a week."

He laughs, "Good luck with that cupcake." He stands, depriving me of my warmth.

"Hey," I swat the air where he was moments before. "Get back here."

Peeta chuckles and places a firm kiss on my mouth, pulling away, he says, "Come on Katniss, I heard your stomach growl, let's get you some food."

"Fine!" I roughly push the covers off my legs and open my eyes for the first time this morning. I nearly scream as I find Peeta still so close, but I hold his intense blue gaze.

He is the one to look away first and I whoop with victory, pecking him on the lips, I run quickly to hop into the shower and change before Peeta eats all the bacon.


	2. The Punishment

Chapter two

The Punishment

Katniss POV

I walk slowly into the dining hall, absorbing the sight of all the food. My mouth starts to water as I sit down beside Peeta and Effie. The sickeningly sweet fragrance of perfume pierces my nose and I gag.

Surveying the table, I nearly slap Peeta, "You ate all the bacon!"

"No," Peeta smiles at me. "Haymitch did."

I glare at Haymitch, hoping to get a confession, but he just shrugs. "Guilty as a drunken man eating bacon," He shrugs. "Which I am." He pops a piece into his mouth and slowly chews.

Effie frowns at us and says, "I was serious, you know."

"About what?" Haymitch chokes out a laugh. "Your sense of fashion?"

He laughs, full blown, bacon flying, spit flinging, laughter.

Effie rolls her eyes, "no you drunken lurch!" She smoothes out her dress that seems to turn her into a pink gumball, earning herself another chorus of drunken laughter.

"I was serious about what I said last night, about how you two can't be in each others room any more!" Effie scolds us.

"I need Peeta with me," I say quietly. "I need him for when the nightmares arrive and he needs me."

"I've thought of that and that's why I have gotten you these!" she hands me a packet and smiles. "These are made to help you sleep better and keep away the dreams, good and bad!"

"What about Peeta?" I ask.

"Peeta's a big boy who can handle the big scary dreams," Effie's silly capitol accent thickens.

Peeta raises his hand, "Peeta's not a big boy who can handle the big scary dreams!"

Effie rolls her eyes and brushes off his excuse, "Katniss, take a pill now, it takes a while for them to work…" She starts to rave about how the pills are going to help me so much as I swallow one. "And the best thing is it's made purely for you in the capitol!"

My eyes bulge as I try to puke the pill back up, but it's no use. The Pill is gone.

**President Snow POV (in the capitol)**

I stand stiffly near the new intern, the computer screen lighting up his face as he smiles.

"Success," he mumbles as he turns to me. "Katniss Everdeen just swallowed the pill sir."

"Good," I hold back a smile. "How long until it's activated?"

"About two months," the intern sticks a hand through his curly red hair as he makes calculations. "She should be about a week in during the revealing of the Quarter Quell and about 3 weeks in during the hunger games."

"Good," I rub my hands together. "What did you say your name was?"

"Ron, Ron Weasley," The intern smiles.

"Well Ron, very good work," my tongue plays with my newest wound in my cheek. "You are dismissed."

The Ron boy nods and runs out of the room, pulling a twig from his pocket.


	3. Not a chapter

**Hey guys,**

**I am actually changing a lot of the story and it's going to be interesting...**

**Sorry about the summary, it's going to change a lot more.**

**Any Way, enjoy the story and it's ever changing ideas!**

**- Seawolf13**


	4. Betrayal

Chapter Three

Betrayal

4 months after chapter two

*warning major make out session*

Gale POV

Her lips are fire against mine, her sweet taste mixed in with the slight sting of alcohol. My teeth play with her lower lip until she lets me in. She is all I can taste.

"Katniss," I moan against her lips and she smiles.

I break away gently as I lead my mouth up and down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses. I choose a sensitive spot and begin to kiss it fiercely.

"Gale," she moans as if my name is the only thing that has ever crossed her lips, I break away from her now bruised neck and work my way back to her mouth.

She is addictive, her taste, her scent, her touch. I am a drunken man near her.

Katniss lays below me, her hair fanned across the pillow, and her legs tangled with mine.

I hear a knock at the front door, but I don't care. I am lost in the magic called Katniss.

**Peeta's POV**

I knock on Katniss's door and wait in the freezing cold, a small smile playing against my face as I cradle a loaf of bread beneath my arm.

The freezing air attacks every piece of exposed skin, causing me to shiver.

I knock again and jiggle the door knob, the door opens easily. I feel my face contort in confusion as I walk into the warm house. Prim is at school and Mrs. Everdeen is at the Hob, helping Ripper sell bottles of wine, and Katniss said she should be home by three and it's six. So she should have answered the door. Maybe she's asleep, I force a smile off my face as I imagine her sleeping, I decide to go scare her awake.

I walk up the stairs, my weight making them creak loudly. Half way up I hear moans and speed up my pace.

Katniss could be hurt… I make it to her door… Katniss could be bleeding to death… I throw open her bedroom door… Katniss could be…

Kissing Gale.

My vision turns red as I scream her name.

**Katniss's POV**

"Katniss!" A boy screams, I pull away from Gale and look up to see… Peeta!

Peeta's face knocks some sense into me.

"Peeta!" I screech as I push Gale off me and stand.

"Was it all just an act? A 'well let's just mess with Peeta moment?' I trusted you!" Peeta hisses. "I love you, you…you… you…!"

He turns on his heel and stalks out of the room.

"Peeta!" I call, following him. "Please wait! I can explain!"

"Explain what?" he growls. "I can understand plenty, that you were just kissing Gale!" He ends up screaming. I am glad that Gale has the sense to wait upstairs.

"Please," I cry, tears falling down my face. "Please, let me explain!"

"No!" he screams. "Let me explain! You and I, we're over!"

He leaves in an angry walk, slamming the door.

I begin to sob, falling into a crying ball on the kitchen floor.

"How can this happen?" I mumble in a frenzy of tears. "How can this happen?"

I know exactly how this happened…

***FLASH BACK***

_We were walking back from hunting, a large deer slung over our shoulders, which sold for 45 coins, enough for Gale to feed his family for a month. _

"_-all I'm saying is that Haymitch can hold his liquor better than you could." Gale finishes up his rant._

"_Excuse me?" I say, letting the proud part of myself take over._

"_No offense, but women can't hold liquor very well."_

"_So, you're saying that you could do better than I can in a drinking contest?"_

"_Is that a challenge?" Gale smirks as I nod. "I accept your challenge, Catnip, prepare to lose."_

_And just like that and 58 shots later we were kissing on my bed._

***FLASH BACK OVER***

I drag my sorry self off of the tiled floor and grab a wad of cash. I walk up the stairs and stuff the wad in Gale's face, "Take it." I say as he stands. "Take it and leave."

"But Katniss," his words didn't slur, there was no after math of all those drinks.

I shake my head, my head pounding and my words strung together, "The drinks didn't affect you, did they?"

When he didn't respond, anger replaced my sadness, "You son of a tennis racket! Because of you and those stupid drinks, my freaking relationship is in despair or maybe even over! Take the stupid money and leave my freaking house!"

Gale snatched the money from my hand, "from my point of view, Catnip, your relationship with Peeta seems to be over, and so when you stop mourning it, you know where to find me." He leaves and I wait until the door slams shut, before falling on my bed and crying my heart out.

Today I lost everything…

I lost my best friend…

I lost my sanity…

I lost my light…

I lost my happiness…

I lost my sun shine…

I had lost Peeta.

And that other guy…

**Peeta's POV**

My tears seem to freeze on my face.

The girl who I love, who I thought loved me, just broke my heart. I opened my heart to her, I let my walls my walls crumble, I shared my weaknesses, but she took my weaknesses, my crumbled walls, and my unlocked heart, used them against me. I didn't watch where I was going, until I realized I was walking the wrong way, I was walking to town, to the bakery, not to my house.

I switched directions and began to walk back, letting my mind wander in saddened and angry thoughts, only snapping back to reality when I ran into a solid object, looking up, I realized that it was Gale.

My vision reddened, this was the man who kissed Katniss, who helped her cheat on me, and before I knew it, my fist was flying upward and connecting with his chin. I heard a crack and the only thing I could think was, _oh crap._


	5. The fight

Chapter Four

The Fight

Peeta POV

My hands start to shake as Gale's face turns red with anger, his eyes filling up quickly with hatred.

Gale swings at me, his fist connecting with my stomach.

I kneel over and wheeze. He takes the opportunity to knee me in the face, my nose begins to ooze blood, and pain blinds me as he pushes me to the ground and twists my arm into a painful position, causing my vision to swim.

"Katniss doesn't need you, you broke her heart, and now she is angry with the world," Gale's words hurt more than physical pain. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she kills herself over this."

Regret the only thing I feel before I blacked out.

**Katniss's POV**

I look at the knife, running my options through my head.

**Haymitch's POV**

I go out for my evening walk, with my sharpened knife in my pocket, when I stumbled across Peeta lying on the hard ground, sitting in a puddle of his own blood.

I search around and see a flash of red hair, I smirk when the flash is followed by a deep laugh.

"Girl, come on out," I call and the noise stops. "I know you're there."

Whispering echoes through the air as she steps out. She is small and young, flaming red hair curls around her face as her green eyes skid around the area.

"What do you want?" her voice is strong for being so small.

"I need your help," I say. "what is your name?"

"Clary Fairchild," the girl smiles, dimples digging into her cheeks.

"Good, now come help me carry this boy to my house," I gesture at Peeta, "And bring the boy you were fooling around with too."

The boy steps out from behind the shake he was hiding, his arms covered in dark markings, and his hair cropped short and blonde.

"And your name?" I ask.

"Jace Wayland," the boy nods as he grabs Peeta off the ground and slings him over his shoulder, "Where to?"

"Victor Village," I say and their eyes widen in recognition.

**Katniss's POV**

I pick up the knife and take aim, the cool metal of the blade scratching my skin slightly.

**Peeta's POV**

I awake to Haymitch slapping me.

"What the hell?" I say and the memories come flooding back.

"What the hell is right," Haymitch growls, "I had to ask people to help me get you back here and they were almost as annoying as you and Katniss when you are in that lovey dovey mode."

"Katniss." I breathe slowly before letting the pain consume me, dragging me under the surface of sleep once again.

**Ron's POV (from chapter two)**

I should have never agreed to help that bloody idiot, President Snow, and I should have never let Harry push me into that blimey hole!

**Clary's POV**

Jace was the one who started it; he kissed me harshly, pushing me against that old shack, rattling it, alerting that old man, forcing us to help him.

**Jace's POV**

Dam* that boy was heavy.

**President Snow's POV**

I watch the screen with hopeful eyes as I see that boy, Gale, punch Peeta. I begin to laugh hysterically as Peeta falls into a painful sleep on the ground that was covered with a thin layer of frost, earning me an annoyed look by my grand daughter, Anna.

**Anna's POV**

My grandfather's laugh is sickening. Red drops of blood spew from his mouth and his tongue jumps around his mouth.

He is a sickening man…

"Anna," he says, smearing his lips with blood. "It's late you should go to bed."

I smile and nod, slowly standing and making my way to my room.

On my way out, I hear my grandfather press the intercom, "send in Ron Weasley please."

The intercom gives him static in return, before a low voice grumbles something.

"Gone, how could he be gone? He can't just of had vanished into thin air! He was under lock and key, find him or your life will be another thing lost today!"

I smirk as I walk up the stairs, he would never know that it was me who let Ron run free, right back into his wizard world…


	6. The Train Ride

Chapter Five

The Train Ride

Anna's POV

I watch the report scroll across the bright screen…

_NAME:_

_**THOMAS PEIRCE **_

_AGE:_

_**37**_

_DISTRICT:_

_**3**_

_FOUND:_

_**FIELD 27 *THE FIELD BETWEEN DISTRICTS 11 AND 12***_

_OTHER INFORMATION:_

_**THOUGHT HIMSELF TO BE "RONALD WEASLEY" FROM THE FAMOUS SERIES "HARRY POTTER": POPULAR DURING 2000-2082**_

_**NOW LOCATED IN CELL 198733 IN CAPITOL **_

_**WAS TRYING TO REACH DISTRICT 13**_

_**REPORT FILED BY**__ Wesley Cooks _

I blink sudden tears from my eyes, I have been played and I have been conquered. Thomas Peirce, prepare for my revenge…

**Peeta's POV**

I let Gale's voice echo through my head, over and over again, trying to gain consciousness.

"_She kills herself over this."_

I can't help it, the woman I am in love with, the one who cheated on me, with her "cousin", may be killing herself right now, because of _me._

"Katniss," I breathe as I begin to feel the tips of my fingers.

Laughter fills my ears, "look who's up." 

Who is this? I know him… his name is… Hayden? Wait, no Haymitch! Aha!

I peel my eyes open and feel the dim light pierce my vision as I see a fuzzy image of Haymitch leaning over me.

"Okay, so what's going on with your sweetheart?" Haymitch says as he helps me sit up.

"Well," I tell him everything, starting with Katniss kissing Gale and then Gale beating me into unconsciousness.

He lets out a low whistle, "all I can say is let it simmer down and it will all work out. Maybe let her grovel first, if that happens, get it on tape for me will ya?"

I nod, still slowly processing this information.

"Good, now, get out, I stayed sober long enough to take care of you, so now get out so I can get back to my drinking!"

He shoves me into the freezing cold as I finally let his advice enter my slow head…

"_Let her grovel… Grovel if she's still alive."_

**Katniss's POV**

I throw the blade, it landed with a satisfying thunk, in the middle of the target. I nod, letting my tears finally flow…

**Peeta's POV**

**At the Reaping…**

Effie's hand clatters around the clear bowl, Katniss's name still stuck to the bottom.

I glance at Katniss, her chin is held high as always, but her eyes are red and puffy.

_She's been crying, crying over me and our break up._

I still haven't forgiven her, when I look at her my anger and love swallows me until I'm drowning. Every time I see her, she's crying or has been crying. And it hasn't helped that we are going into the arena again, our wedding canceled, or er… our capitol wedding, our fire side wedding has been proponed…

I can't take it anymore!

I am addicted to her scent and her mouth… so this probation isn't going well for me. I can't sleep, and not because of the nightmares anymore, it's because of the lack of her scent, her lips, and her small body curled up next to mine as we sleep.

I miss Katniss Everdeen.

I feel hate and resentment rise in my chest, but it isn't for Katniss or Gale, it's for me, why can't I let myself forgive her?

_Let her Grovel first…_

Oh ya, that's why… Haymitch.

"Katniss Everdeen," Effie sobs into the microphone.

Katniss walks strongly to the stage, her chin up and her hips swinging lightly.

I can feel my mouth drool for those hips, those lips, her neck… Whoa! I am not going to think that right now, I need to pay attention.

"Peeta Melark," Effie sobs again.

"I volunteer! Wait! Oh…" I blush as I walk quickly to the stage.

I stand close to Katniss as I let the tears fall and I notice that she has let the dam open as well.

***Time Warp…now they are on the train… trying to fall asleep***

I hear her sobs through the thin walls, but I don't move. My heart yearns to comfort her, but my brain argues… I don't want to cave in; I don't want to appear weak and needy… Katniss doesn't need me to be that, she needs someone strong, so I fight my urge as I close my eyes and let the sound of the train drown out Katniss's sobs and rock me to sleep. But then I hear her scream.

**Katniss's POV**

I don't feel my tears, I don't feel my sobs wrack my body, I don't feel myself gasp for air, but I hear it. I hear it as if it isn't my self. I am numb.

I finally stop crying and drift into a dream filled sleep…

***Her dream!* WARNING! THERE IS A LOT OF GROSSNESS AND BLOOD AND STUFF… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_I stand alone in an alley way, my heart pounding in sync with the many footsteps I hear. Prim calls my name and I see her, strapped to a platform, a knife dug deep into her stomach._

"_Prim!" I try to scream, but no sound escapes my throat, I try to run toward her but my feet are glued to the ground._

_Prim's image flickers between her self and Rue. I finally break down, falling to my knees. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn._

_I scream again at what I see, Rue stands there, blood leaking from her eyes and mouth. As she speaks, blood splatters my face. Warm spots dotting my cold face._

"_It's your fault," Rue sprays me with her blood again. "I blame you! With out you, I may have won, I may still be alive!"_

_Her words tear into me. Another hand clasps my shoulder, turning me forcefully toward them._

_Peeta, his head barley hanging off his neck, blood stains his hair and runs down his face. "It's your fault!"_

_Everyone I love or have known surrounds me, blood dripping from various wounds, screaming at me, telling me that it's my fault. _

_I feel a final tug as I turn I feel my eyes, it's my father, his clothes and skin ripped and burnt. _

"_Daddy?" I try to say, but he holds up a bloody knife, slicing through my neck. _

I awake to a scream, a long hoarse scream; I realize that it's me…

**Peeta's POV**

She was screaming, but I don't move. Finally her screaming stops and is replaced by awful tears that tug at my heart, slowly killing me. I hear a slurred scream, and it sounds like "It's all my fault!"

The words tear through me and then I realize that I don't deserve her, I only pull her down, making her weak…

Maybe I should just let go?

_**(A/N) Hello! I am so super sorry for not updating recently…I had writer's block. I actually still have writer's block. So if you have any ideas for this, just shout them out and I may or may not use them, but the least they can do is get my wheels turning, right? Well, thanks faithful readers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize in this story!**_

_**~SEAWOLF13**_


	7. The Coal is on Fire

Chapter Six

The Coal is on Fire

Katniss POV

I get out of the train and camera flashes flood my senses. People on both sides were calling my name; golden mockingjay merchandise dotted the crowds.

I take a deep breath; we were finally at the capital.

The crowds were chanting random questions, throwing them at Peeta and me, each question hitting me like a bullet.

"Why aren't you two holding hands?"

"Are you sad the wedding didn't take place?"

"Will there be a child soon?"

The last one struck me funny as I glared at the crowd, I also held in some giggles. Peeta glances at me, but quickly averts his eyes. My heart throbs, causing me pain I didn't know possible. I feel the need to cry edging against my eyes, but I push it away. Crying will show weakness and weakness will be my death toll.

We finally make it to the car; I sit in the back seat, sliding as far as I can against the chilly window. Effie pushes Peeta next to me as she and Haymitch sit up front.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to Peeta, but he shakes it off.

"Maybe sorry isn't enough this time," he stares out the window, watching the city fly by.

"Then what is?" I ask. "I don't know what to do."

"Unless you can go back in time, there is nothing you can do," his words are like death in a can, killing me with every word.

I suddenly feel my eyes droop, the sun lighting up the young, morning sky.

"How far away is this Training center?" Haymitch scowls at the driver.

"About five more minutes," the driver's accent is heavy, each word that escapes his lips are pounded down and strangled.

"Just let me explain," I say; half asleep.

"There is nothing to explain," he seems to hiss at me as the car rolls to a stop.

Peeta and I are dragged from the car and to our stylists.

**Peeta's POV**

Portia rubs my shoulder, quieting my tears.

"Shush now, it's all right," she soothes as my sobs become painful gasps. "Why don't you two talk about it?"

"We're both too stubborn," I suggest, leaving my voice raw from emotion.

"Well, then be the bigger person and talk to her about it, force her if you have to," Portia stands as she wipes her chubby hands across her skirt. "Now come on, we have a lot of work to do and so little time!"

She pulls me up as I run her advice through my head. The only problem was that, I am not the bigger person; I can't be… can I?

**Katniss's POV**

My Prep team swirls around me like angry chickens, pulling, straightening, and curling my dark hair.

Octavia was the first to cry, her tears staining my shoulders a wet glistening color. Flavius was next, his sobs shaking me to the bone as his orange cork screw hair bounced. Their tears prompted me to give me into mine, but I held them back. I have to be strong, if not for myself, then for them.

That is how Cinna found us, my prep team crying on my shoulders, and me holding back tears of my own.

"You are dismissed," Cinna speaks so gently, I am surprised that they can hear him over the noise of their own heart throbbing sobs. They each leave in turn, nodding to me as they go.

Cinna hugs my shoulders once they are out of the room, his golden eyeliner glowing underneath his dark orb like eyes. His black clothing seemed to make his hair glow in compare. I have to face it, my stylist is glowing.

"Are you glowing?" I ask as I pull away from the hug.

Cinna laughs, "No, just something I whipped up to match your fire dresses."

"Oh," I say.

"Let's get to work, shall we?"

DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT

When Cinna is finished, my hair is curled and pinned away from my face. A crown, like the one I won last year, sat heavily on my hair line. Dark make up detailed my face, flames are burning from the corners of my eyes, black lipstick adorns my lips, it compliments my heavily coated eyelids, which are painted a smoky gray.

My dress is a different story though. The neck line is no longer sweet heart, it droops down low, showing off my chest more than I would like. A flowing cape like skirt trails behind me like a wave of smoke. Tight fitting pants push against my curves and muscles.

"Thank you," I breathe.

"That's not even the best part," Cinna presses a button on my sleeve and I gasp. The top and the pants lights up, falling and sparking like a piece of coal that's aflame.

He clicks it off. Even though I want him to leave it sparking in it's humble glory, "We have to save the battery."

I nod in agreement.

DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT

I pet the horses, their coats spray painted a smoky gray.

"Katniss," a warm breathe pelted my neck.

I turn and find a nearly naked Finnick. A net was draped across his shoulders and wrapped around his legs; a knot was placed at his groin, so not considered naked. Apparently, Finnick's stylist think that the more of Finnick you see, the better.

"Finnick," I nod in reply, wanted desperately to take a step back.

"Do you want a sugar cube?" He holds one close to my face. "they are meant for the horses, but they have years to eat sugar and get fat, where as we have to take it as we see it."

"No thank you," The horse's body is warm against my back.

"Very well," Finnick snuffs the sugar cube into his mouth. "You know, you could've made it out like a bandit, more money, jewels, and men than you could count."

"I can't count very high, for one. I also don't like jewels and I have way too much money. And that's gross, you know, I have Peeta."

"Not from my point of view," he edges closer to me. "You two can barley walk next to each other, so imagine how that would interact in bed."

The horse teeters a little under the weight that I'm pushing against its middle.

"So if you ever get lonely, give me a call," he winks. "I have a pillow you can borrow."

Finnick walks away, stuffing sugar cubes into his mouth.

**Peeta's POV**

I watch Finnick's body lean against Katniss's. My vision becomes heated and red, as I stand in the door way, watching the scene, unnoticed.

'Why isn't Katniss pushing him away?' I think.

'Because she likes it,' my brain screws that answer into me, causing my chest to bounce in anger and pain.

Finnick walks away from her, a relieved expression spreads across her features and my anger softens.

I walk toward her in her glorious beauty; my fingers yearn to intertwine with hers, to press my mouth against her soft lips, to feel her warm body beneath mine.

It's been to long since I've kissed her… six months. I feel a jolt of anger, I've worked my butt off to get the girl on fire to be mine, but once I got her, I let her go. She is no longer mine…

Cinna pushes Katniss into the chariot and I climb in after her.

"Peeta," Katniss says, her gorgeous gray eyes boring into mine. "I am so sorry, it was Gale, I, well he…"

"Shut up," the anger I have stored for myself seems to pop like a bubble, targeted at Katniss. "You made a mistake, I get that, but there is nothing you can say that will fix it."

"Please," tears roll down her face smearing her make-up. "PLEASE…"

The chariot begins to move down the path the horses have walked many times before.

"No Katniss, JUST NO!" I shout at her. The capitol crowd is silent, listening to our endless banter. **(A/N Sorry for the OOC!)**

"Fine," she whispers. "I have tried to get to you. I have tried to apologize, but you won't listen. I know what I did was wrong, I know I will never deserve you. So I give up."

She turns away and I am left to stare at the back of her head.

DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT

Katniss was sobbing at the end of the chariot ride, Haymitch hugged her whispering, "It's okay Sweetheart, its okay. It will all be okay."

He finally handed her to Effie, who walked her away, sending a bone chilling glare at me. They left me alone with Haymitch.

"Haymitch, I…" I begin but he slaps me across the face.

"You broke her!" Haymitch shouts at me. "You know what she did when she found out that you two would be going back to the hunger games? Right in the middle of your fight, she came to me and begged me to save _you._"

My jaw drops.

"That girl loves you, and I know I told you to let her grovel, but Peeta she's groveling so much, she might as well be killing herself!" Haymitch yells. "Get out of my sight; go to bed, or do what ever. Just don't let me see you."

Haymitch stalks away, leaving me cold and broken.

And just like that, I lost every thing.

***A/N ~ Hello!**

**I am so sorry for any mistakes in this chapter; I was up at midnight trying to write this. The characters are probably overly OOC, but that is the only way for them to fit the story. **

**The next chapter should be up soon, summer is busier for me that the school year! Well, Ta-Ta!**

**~Seawolf13 ***


	8. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: (i will never say this again)

I DO NOT and will never own anything hunger games... that's sad :(

Any who, for those of you who are going to skip over this... please don't!

I am writing this story for you guys so if you have any ideas that fits into the story, please let me know!


	9. Training

Chapter Seven

Training

Gale's POV

I watch the screen intently, Katniss slowly breaking down, her sobs mixing in with her shouts, and Peeta standing there helpless.

I broke the Capitol's favorite power couple; I broke the girl on fire.

And every body knows it. Nothing can stay a secret in twelve. I receive glares from everyone I pass, Ripper even flips me off, and the only problem is that I don't even know why I did it.

All I can recall is Katniss's Long braid slapping my arm as she turned as she gets her pay for the deer she killed.

***Flash back***

_We walk around the corner as she stuffs the money into my hand._

"_Catnip, it was your kill, you should get half of the pay," I protest but she shakes her head, her gorgeous hair shining in the sunlight._

"_I need to get something from Ripper for my mom," She turns on her heel and I can feel my mouth water at the sight of her hips swinging. I shake my head to clear it but the lust is still there, poking and prodding at me. _

"_Let me at least buy you a drink," I can feel my voice dipping into an almost begging tone. _

_She shakes her head, "I don't drink." _

"_Of course you don't," I say, a plan forming into my head. _

"_And what do you mean by that?" She stops walking, cocking her hip, and her nose scrunched up. _

_I hold my hands up in surrender, "All I'm saying is that Haymitch can hold his liquor better than you could."_

_Wait, why did I bring Haymitch into this?_

"_Excuse me?" she plants a hand on her hip. _

"_No offense, but women can't hold liquor very well."_

"_So, you're saying that you could do better in a drinking contest?" She asks, falling into my plan, I nearly do a happy dance._

"_Is that a challenge?" I ask and she nods. "I accept your challenge, Catnip, prepare to lose."_

_She ended up buying the liquor, and I didn't even take a sip._

_Every time she took a shot I would place my full cup in front of her and grab one of her empty ones. _

*** End of flash back***

I bury my face in my hands, I feel awful. I used her own pride against her and then I used her and her perfect lips.

I scream in anger and my little brother, Rory, looks up at me from what ever he was doing.

"What's wrong?" He stares at me, his young eyes tearing at my soul.

"I did something I regret, Rory," I run a hand through my hair.

"What did you do?" He asks.

"Something that I think I can never fix."

**Katniss POV**

I awake with the sun.

It's light blasting my eyes open. My face feels tight and I remember the tears that are dried upon my cheeks.

I try to move, but I can't. I know that I should probably get ready for training today, but I won't. I feel broken, lifeless.

Peeta was my source of light, so I don't know what's streaming through the window. Peeta was my life source, so I don't know why I'm still breathing, but one thing is clear.

I can't live without the boy with the bread.

**Peeta's POV**

I look down at my breakfast when she walks in… it's now or never.

"Katniss," I begin.

"Leave," Haymitch barks, interrupting me.

"Excuse me?" Katniss asks, her dark hair hanging loose around her shoulders. I have to resist the urge to run my hand through it, to press my mouth against hers, and erase all of these doubts we have about each other.

"Not you, sweetheart," Haymitch points at me. "Leave."

"Excuse me?" I snarl. "I have a right to be here-"

"Leave Peeta," Effie intertwines her hands, ending my argument.

"Fine," I march out of the room, leaving my eggs and the beautiful bacon.

I decide to head down to the training room.

When I enter, I see everyone is already here. I look up at the clock and nearly gag on my own saliva. Training started at 10:00 but the clock states that it is 11:30.

"I'm glad that you could join us, Mr. Melark," I turn and see Atala, the head trainer.

"Ms. Atala," I nod my head at her. "I'm so sorry for being late."

"Train, don't kill any one, and don't be killed," Atala walks away.

"Okay," I breathe as I go to the spears and throw a few, getting to know the other tributes, but the only reoccurring thought that bugs my brain is Katniss.

**Finnick POV**

When I see Katniss strut into the Training room, I nearly drop the arrows that I'm holding.

I expected her to stay in her room, especially after that scene yesterday, and when Lover boy walked in by himself I was nearly positive.

Katniss doesn't even acknowledge Peeta who is staring daggers at her butt as she plops herself down next to Mags, she stays there for the whole training period. She sat next to me during lunch, not even glancing at Peeta, who tried to sit next to her, but Beetee slide into the seat to quickly.

Katniss isn't as snobby as I thought she was. Now that I know her, we really need to rescue her from the capitol, and I'm not going to take no for an answer.

DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT

Through the next day of training, we become good friends. I wonder how long this will last…

**Katniss's POV**

On the last day of training…

My mind is buzzing; the lack of Peeta's presence is tearing down my walls, making me weak and open.

I quickly grab a bow and some arrows. I shoot the target in the middle every time. The instructor nods in approval at every shot I shoot. Finally, he barks at me to stop.

Throwing colorful, fake birds into the air, I shoot at them, hitting each, dead center. The instructor throws multiple birds into the air, which is now thick with sweat.

I take two down with one arrow, and it makes a noise that sounds like an arrow hitting bone.

I am quickly shot back into last year's hunger games. Instead of the bird falling to the ground, I see Marvel falling to his knees, blood spouting from his wound. Marvel's face quickly contorts and becomes Peeta.

I scream and fall the ground, sobbing, and I feel strong arms collect me into an embrace, protecting me from the horrors of my own mind.

**Peeta's POV**

The whole training room stood and watched Katniss shoot, myself included.

She suddenly screams a sob and lurches forward to the cold cement.

Finnick runs over to her and collects Katniss's sobbing body into a tight embrace, whispering reassurance into her ear.

I feel pure envy rush through my veins that should be me comforting her.

Johanna stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Go get Haymitch you idiot!" She yells as I notice the whole room is staring at me.

"Oh!" I shout as I run to get Haymitch. I feel like a young boy who is running to get his mother after a friend breaks a bone.

Maybe that's what I am… a child.

_**Sorry for getting your hopes up! This was an awful filler chapter, which was awful and was sloppily written! Oh boy, the author is a stupid… wait I'm the author… oops?**_

_**Any way! thank you sooooo much for all of the reviews! They made me feel like I was on cloud 9! I wasn't even going to update today but those reviews deserved something, even if it is sucky… **_

_**By the way, the lack of fluff is killing me to!**_

_**~Seawolf13**_


	10. Interviews Bring Us Together

Chapter Eight

Interviews bring us together

***This may be a wee bit boring***

Katniss POV

Cinna walks into the room, his dark clothing shining brightly against the stark white walls. I grip the paper robe tightly against my chest as he dismisses my Prep team.

"How are you holding up?" Cinna's accent is light, playing against the simple words.

I shrug, "As much as expected, I guess." I don't give him a direct answer, knowing if I did his ears would be bleeding with my worries and regrets, why did I let him go?

I shake my head to fully clear it as Cinna nods, looking unconvinced. "Let's get started, shall we?" He claps his hands together.

He doesn't lather me in lotion like Venia. He doesn't yank my hair this way and that like Flavius, but he designs and recreates me, making me something new, something beautiful, a piece of artwork.

He squeezed me into a heavy red dress, much like the one I had on the night of the party at the Capitol during the victory tour, but this one wasn't clinging to my body from my neck to my ankles. No, this one was loose around my upper body, only squeezing my body around my hips. The skirt flowed and rippled as I walked, I looked like a full blown out forest fire.

Cinna braided my hair into a French braid, and covered my lips into bright red lipstick. My eye shadow started out a boiling red at the center of my eye lid, but fanned out into a subtle orange.

"Whoa," I gasp. "This is amazing, thank you Cinna."

Cinna nods, "I was going to give you your wedding dress but with the situations you are in," his eyes quickly flash toward the door and then back to me, but I knew what he was thinking… _Peeta._ "I decided that this was best."

I lower my head in gratitude, and he raises my chin back up. "No, keep your chin up and show that they have no effect of you, that no one can squelch the fire."

**Gale POV**

Rory barks out a laugh.

"What?" I ask panicking. "What's so funny?"

"You are!" Rory throws his head back, but stops just as quickly as he started. "You were joking right?"

I shake my head.

"Gale, nothing is ever fully broken," Rory sounds like Yoda, older and wiser. "So, everything can be fixed."

And for the first time in a while, I feel hope rise in me.

**Katniss POV**

I take a seat back stage between Chaff and Peeta, the tributes, who use to be a loud bunch, but now they are quieter than a mouse.

"Interviews will begin in 5,"Caesar Flickerman straightens his midnight blue suit; he looks different with his hair dyed magenta instead of blue. I realize that I have missed the rest of the count down as the camera flickers on and Caesar runs onto the stage.

"Hello!" Caesar shouts. "Are you excited?"

The crowd shouts back, their faces stretched into howls of joy.

"Let's welcome to the stage, one of your favorites… CASHMERE!" They collapse into a loud applause, my ears begin to ring, as

Cashmere walks onto stage, her tiny sparkling dress riding up her thighs as she walks. "And her brother, GLOSS!"

They erupt again, and I swear that I'm going to be deaf before this night is over.

DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT

_Several interviews later…_

"Now!" Caesar shouts. "Please welcome the Victors from last year, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Melark!"

When we arrive on stage, we sit as far away from each other as we can on the tiny love seat.

"Katniss, Peeta, how are you?" I feel the question digging into my skull, so I shrug as Peeta says, "Fine."

"Are you sure?" Caesar comments plague the outer rim of annoying. "Because a little birdie told me to that you two are having a major fight."

"Maybe," I say, stretching the word out as long as I can.

"And why is that?" Caesar asks.

"Because of a tiny misunderstanding," I squeak.

"If cheating is a tiny misunderstanding, then I'm the king of the world!" Peeta barks.

"I didn't mean to!" My voice rises, but at the moment I don't care.

"When I saw you making out with him, it didn't really look like a mistake!" Peeta's voice rises with mine.

"Wait, who did you make out with?" Caesar interjects as my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Gale," Peeta spits out his name like its poison and it might as well be.

"Whoa!" Caesar says. "You made out with you _cousin_?"

"We were freaking DRUNK!" I growl, editing out the part where Gale wasn't.

"What?" Peeta cocks his eyebrow.

"Well, this is new information!" Caesar says.

"We were drunk," I calmly say, ignoring Caesar's comments. "Gale was striking against my pride, we had a drinking contest and ended up kissing, I'm so sorry." I choke out the words. "I never meant to kiss some other guy and mess us up, I love you."

**Peeta POV**

My head swirls, she said it, on live television, first, in front of the whole country.

Before I knew it, my lips began to babble without my acknowledgment, "No I'm sorry for being such a jerk, for not listening, and I love you too."

She chokes out a laugh and leans into me, planting a kiss onto my mouth.

My whole body tingles and my lips are on fire. It feels so _good_ to kiss her after all this time. A weight I didn't even know I had lifted off my shoulders and disappeared into thin air.

Caesar clears his throat beside me, "Um, excuse me." He taps my shoulder but I push him away, the crowd goes wild at this.

The kiss ends too soon, but as soon as it stops Caesar pushes us off the stage, our fingers locked together and mouths curled up into a smile.

I have my girl back, my gorgeous girl who I never want to let go of again.

***And they are BACK! **

**The lack of fluff was killing me and I know they forgave each other to quick, but they needed to get over this stupid fight as soon as possible!**

**~Seawolf13***


	11. Hey, I remember this feeling

Chapter Nine

Hey, I remember this feeling

Katniss's POV

I wake up with the sun streaming across my face and Peeta's arm strung across my body. I plant my mouth against his, loving the way it feels beneath mine.

His lips begin to work against mine and I pull away.

He groans, "Why did you pull away?"

"You needed to get up," I shrug as I try to weasel my way out of the covers, but Peeta grabs my waist and pulls me back under.

"Stay," he nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck.

"But I…" I begin.

"Stay," he interrupts.

"Please, let me get…"

"Stay."

"Five more minutes," I whisper and fall into the mass I love so much and his name is Peeta.

**Peeta's POV**

"No," I say, her hair tickling my nose.

"No?"

"No."

"Why?" her voice is like a symphony to my ears.

"Because we have until they pull us apart and I need to snuggle," I bury myself deeper into her hair.

Katniss barks out a laugh, "Snuggle?"

"Why yes, 6 months was very hard to survive without the magic of your snuggles," I sound cheesy but after last night, I don't care if cheesy comments is the thing that kills me. I just need my girl.

"My snuggles aren't something special," she stats, trying to get up again, man, does this girl ever learn?

I pull her back down and twist our positions around so that I am lying on top of her, "Oh yes they are."

I quickly press my mouth against hers, but before she can deepen it, I pull away.

"Hey," Katniss scrunches up her nose.

"Hey… what?" I ask.

"Hey, if you need my snuggles, then I need your kisses," She kisses me then and I don'[t bother to pull away until I hear a small cough coming from the door.

I pull away and look at who it is and see Cinna standing there with his hands pressed against his eyes.

"Cinna," Katniss asks. "Why are you covering your eyes?"

"So I won't see you two doing stuff that I would wish I hadn't," he responds.

"Oh," Katniss blushes, oh my hunger games, how does she not know that when she blushes I'm turned on all over again.

I climb off her, "You can look Cinna."

He nods and glances at us, raising his eyebrows at our fully clothed bodies in such an awkward position, "Come on Katniss, it's time to get ready."

She nods sullenly stands and slowly walks out of the room.

***Skipping to after Cinna helps Katniss get ready***

**Cinna's POV**

Katniss screams my name as the man's fist plunges into my gut. Breathing soon becomes a difficulty as I fall to the ground like a brick.

The men take this opportunity to kick my ribs, every blow breaking something. I let a groan slowly fall out of my mouth, but regret it instantly when I see Katniss break down in tears as she slowly rises.

The men roughly grab my arms and begin to drag me out of the room.

I look at Katniss and say, "Good luck, Girl on Fire." Before I fall into an eternal darkness and finally find peace.

***Cinna wasn't killed because of the mockingjay dress because as you all know… that didn't happen. So Cinna was found to be talking with the rebels in this version… sorry for this!***

**Katniss POV**

The light bounces off the water and into my eyes, blinding me. I turn around and swipe at my eyes, keeping my chin up, just as  
Cinna would've wanted me to.

I watch the countdown fall from ten. I let my eyes jump around the blue ocean in search of Peeta. I finally spot him as the count down reaches zero and a pale screech screams in my ears.

I don't let it slow me down as I dive into the water and swim in the direction of Peeta.

Halfway there I run into something solid. I lift my face out of the water and find a wet Finnick staring down at me.

"Hey," he says as he paddles himself around my bobbing body.

"Hey," I struggle to keep my self afloat in the rough waves, but he seems to swim with ease.

"You go get the weapons and I'll get Peeta, okay?" he asks and I nod in agreement.

I begin to swim, swimming right into the bloodbath and I feel something pull at my gut. It isn't sickness nor guilt it's fear and unfortunately I know it like the back of my hand.

I breathe it in, and soak in it. It will be my undoing, even though I was guaranteed a life without it, fear always finds a way to seep into my life.

***Hey guys, so so sorry that it took me this long to update. My cousin (Fallendragon217 (You should check out her stuff)) came to visit and my computer is being weird so I am sorry for this shot sort of filler chapter.**

**Any way, it is question time:**

**-Do you want me to drag out the Games, even though it isn't a big part of the plot?**

**-How long do you want this to be?**

**-Should I write a 'Divergent: Truth or Dare' story during or after this story?**

**Please and thank you!**

**~Seawolf13***


End file.
